1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence display apparatuses require a sealed structure for isolating the organic. EL (Electro-Luminescence) film such as the light-emitting layer from the air. For example, a structure in which a multilayer sealing film containing an organic film of a resin sandwiched between inorganic films is used for sealing the organic EL films is known (Japanese Patent No. 4303591).
Although a high barrier property can be obtained with a structure in which the sealing film has an organic film, there has been a problem in that light is easily refracted at the boundary surface between the organic film and an inorganic film because the refractive indexes of these films are significantly different. In addition, when an organic film, which easily absorbs water, is continuously provided, there has been a problem in that water easily permeates and spreads.